I. Institutional Career Development Core (KL2) 7. Project Summary / Abstract The goal of the Washington University (WU) Clinical and Translational Research KL2 Career Development Program is to provide team oriented, competency based, personalized multidisciplinary mentored research training, didactic coursework, and professional development for junior faculty members. Our Clinical Research Training Center (CRTC) cohort is drawn from diverse disciplines at WU (Medicine, Engineering, Social Work, Occupational and Physical Therapy) and our Institute of Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS) hub partner institutions?University of Missouri-Columbia, Saint Louis University, St. Louis College of Pharmacy, BJC HealthCare, Barnes Jewish Hospital, and St. Louis Children?s Hospital. We are requesting 11 slots to support junior faculty for 2-3 YRs. To enhance our highly successful KL2, we propose the following: 1. Enhance our programs to better provide personalized, competency-based, rigorous, translational research training and skills. We will develop new curricula, externships, and training to transition our traditional approaches to flexible hybrid courses and online materials to improve access and enhance exchange of materials with ICTS partners and other CTSA hubs. WORKFORCE DEVELOPMENT 2: Provide high-quality, comprehensive informatics training. We will establish new multi-tiered informatics training (workshops, courses, certificates, degrees), to integrate informatics methods, tools and skills into all of courses and training programs. INFORMATICS 3: Expand the number and diversity of well-trained investigators leading high-impact, multidisciplinary, CRT teams. We will train additional faculty, mentors and trainees from diverse disciplines, effectively integrating teamwork, team training and leadership development into courses and career development planning to address research across communities, populations and the individual lifespan. INTEGRATION 4: Increase interactions between the KL2 faculty, mentors, and trainees with stakeholders, other ICTS program functions, partners and CTSA hubs. We will leverage resources, share best practices, and create learning communities across disciplines to foster patient and community-centered translational research and training at local, regional, and national levels. COLLABORATION and ENGAGEMENT 5: Demonstrate the impact of the CRTC and KL2. We will evaluate trainee outcomes, determine the efficacy of training methods, and apply this data for program improvement. METHODS and PROCESSES Successful completion of these aims will result in increased numbers of diverse, well-trained investigators who lead highly-skilled multidisciplinary teams to address complex health problems in populations and across the lifespan. By partnering with stakeholders early and throughout the translational enterprise, they will disseminate and implement their research findings in real world practice to advance rapid human health and health care improvements.